Fallen
by MissVenomaniaa
Summary: The world is in ruins, the apocalypse happened. Now in a broken world, the only remaining Belchers must carry on with what they have: each other.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The world has we once knew it had fallen to ruin. It all started with the war. One wich had became known as The Great War. Nothing great had came out of it of course, the name was simply to show the impact it had had on the world. It was as if everyone had gone mad.. it started with a bomb, then another, then another.. at some point the people had became outraged by their country's rulers and with that, came anarchy. The world, now rotten and sick, was habited by two factions: The milatary who try to control everything and the people who are now savages, with little care for one another. It semed that any discussion was an excuse just to kill each other. Some try to just survive and not find more conflicts. All one would have to do is stay away from thr military and the savages. But with so little food, and so many madman around the task wasent easy.  
>America was one of the country's that had been completely destroyed. The air was so tick and it smelled of sulfur and blood. It was not uncommon to stumble appon a rotting body on the roads, houses or anywere. Death was everywere, no one was to be trusted. Night time was one of the best times to move around, since the military wont exitate to shoot anyone who is not one of them, hidding in the dark was a good idea for most people. Although day time didn't make it that much easier to be spoted due to the thick fog, wich made it look, as some would put it, like hell.<br>Many had lost their families and were camping with some other scavengers who they managed to befriend. Others roomed around alone like two girls who wondered around a forest. The Belcher sisters, the only remaining Belchers. Each of them carried the pain of losing a brother, a mother and a father. Some would say they were lucky to be alive after their house had collapsed on the whole family, but they thought it was a curse. Although none of the two would admit how scared and tired of this living hell they both were. The two wandered around the forest looking for..anything. After hours with no results the Belcher sisters found a small hunting hut. 


	2. Chapter 1

The sun seemed to be almost down, although one could never truly know, most of the day the mist and the dark clouds made it look like the sun was always setting. The two Belchers tiredly walked over to the hut, carefully inspecting making sure no other scavenger was around. Louise walked ahead of her older sister Tina. It had been 6 yeas since they lost everything. The girls now older were more mature, but even after the tragedy of losing their family they were almost the same silly girls they used to be. Louise still used her trademark bunny hat, although it now had a few patches here and there with two piercings attached to the right year which leaned forward a bit. She now wore a green vest tightly clinging onto her, now more developed and slightly muscular torso, she had black lose shorts and some black and green sneakers. Tina now at the age of 18 had grown into a young women. Her hair was a bit longer than before, she now whore a black tank top and some camo shorts that showed off all her curves and some black boots.

Tina fallowed her sister closely. Even though she was the eldest she was still as shy and awkward as she was before, so she let Louise lead the way.  
>"i sure as hell hope there wont be more crazy wackos in the bloody hut" said Louise.<br>" I don't so think so Louise I cant see anyone" answered Tina slowly making her way to the huts window.

" You know, if you intend top keep your head on your shoulders you should stop peeking so carelessly into random windows" she said pulling Tina away from the window, making the girl fall flat on her butt.  
>" oww.. jeez Louise did you have to trow me on the ground like that? That hurt my perfect butt. " Tina said rubbing her butt and getting up. Louise rolled her eyes at Tina. <em>She still hasn't got out of her butt loving phase.. even I got out of it. <em>Thought Louise.

She opened the door to the hut quickly with a swift quick and and looked inside.  
>" Its clear, you can came on in Tina" She yelled at her sister who was on the side of the door. Both girls walked in and closed the door behind them. The hut wasn't very big, it had one small bed, a wooden table, a fireplace and some cabinets. It wasn't much but it was the best they would find at the least for the time being. They walked around looking for anything worth using.<p>

Tina looked around for food in the cabinets, she found a few cans of beans, some bottles of what she assumed was whiskey, some cookies and chocolate bars.  
>" Louise there food in there! We should be good for a couple days maybe even a week!" Tina said happily grabbing a chocolate bar for herself and trowing one at her sister. Louise easily cough it with a huge smile on her face.<p>

" Hell yea! Oh my sweet chocolate mommy missed you so much~ " said Louise in a baby voice grinning from ear to ear as she opened her chocolate and devoured it. Tina giggled at her sister. She decided to sit on the bed and eat her precious chocolate. She looked around the place.

" hey Louise you think we could light up the fireplace? Its starting to get cold.." Tina wined, rubbing her arms and hugging her self. The girls usually slept with only a thin blanket, the only weapon they had against the cold of the night. With the limited stash of supplies around it was the only thing they managed to get. Louise paused for a second and looked at her sister for a bit.

" that may actually be a good idea im fucking freezing here" she said and a smirk made its way onto her face and she teasingly says

" Hey Tina.. Can you get wood..?" Tina's face turned red at her sisters joke " V-very funny Louise!" Louise only laughed more upon seeing her sisters red face.

She always made fun of her sister's libido causing the said girl to get red as a tomato. Tina sighed but smiled at her sister, even if she was just making fun of her she still loved these little moments, it made her feel like everything was ok as if the war never took place. She started to remember how she would be made fun of for being obsessed with butts or for writing her erotic fan fiction. She remembered her days working in her dads restaurant. She remembered her parents and her brother..  
>Tears now forming in her eyes quickly feel down her cheeks one after the other. Louise noticed this and quickly made her way over to her sisters side placing and arm around her pulling her close.<br>" Tina im sorry! I didint meant to make you cry! It was just a joke!" she worriedly. Tina turned her head to look at her sister and said " its not that.. I just.. I miss mom and dad..." she stopped to sob " a-and Gene.. I miss everyone.. " she was now sobbing uncontrollably her face buried in her hands. Louise felt her heart sink as she looked at her sister. She missed everyone too, god knows how much but she felt that she had to be strong.. for her sisters sake.

She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her gently whispering comforting words to her sister. Tina was shaking in her arms and buried her head on her sisters neck. After a while she started to calm down and soon feel asleep in her sisters embrace. Louise carefully laid Tina down onto the bed and covered her in their blanket and walked out the hut to find some logs for the fireplace. Once outside she let the tears she didn't realize she was holding back until they started to fall down her face.


	3. Chapter 2

Louise wiped her tears and bite her lower lip. _Damn it Louise suck it up! If im not strong for Tina she wont be able to go trough all this.. _

With a sigh she walked around the hut searching for wood or anything else she might use to light up the fireplace.

She desperately needed to warm herself up and her sister. There was no point in fighting god knows how many soldiers and savages, just to end up dying of hypothermia.

She shivered as the wind hit her, it was as if the wind had knives cutting deep into her.

She walked to the back of the hut, that was facing a river. It looked disgusting it was most likely more toxic waist than it was water. It looked greenish and there were dead fish floating in the water.

"Gross.." Louise said to herself.

She looked back at hut and smirked. There was a pile of logs inside a small box and, luckily for her, an axe. She picked it up along with a few logs, the most she could carry in her arms and headed back to the hut.

Careful not to make much noise she walked inside and put the axe on the wooden table, she then carried the logs and put four in the fireplace and keep the others on the ground nearby.

"Now.. how the fuck do I light this up...?" she whispered again to herself. She had been talking to herself a lot, and somethings she wondered if she was going insane like the rest of the world.

Louise walked to the small cabinet near the table. She found a lighter much to her delight.

A quick search around the room lead her to find some old newspapers and in no time she got to work making her, much needed fire.

The young girl decided to just rest for a while, so she sat in from of the fireplace just enjoying the heat. _I really wish I could watch TV right now.. _she thought to her self.

Television was one of the things that went down pretty fast. After anarchy was installed in the country the people took over every channel they could. It was most to warn people about the war.. well at least it was at first. After a while it became a hate inducing show as they tried to get more people to join them. It was little after that, that the military decided to put a stop to it shutting all communication down.

A moan came from the bed as Tina finally woke up. The girl rubbed her eyes and sat up.

" Good morning sleeping beauty. Had a nice nap?" Asked Louise with a smirk on her face.

" Yea actually.. I needed that rest, with all the walking we did I was exhausted." She then walked out of the bed, stretching herself and joined her sister on the ground in front the warm fireplace.

"What are we gonna do now..? I mean, food is gonna run out soon and we can never stay in the same place for too long." Tina asked staring at the fire in front of her.

"I think we should find some..weapons.. I know you don't like the idea but lets face it, we are completely vulnerable to anything and anyone right now. The world changed and its time we did too." her sister answered with an angry look on her face.

Tina looked down sadness in her eyes. She then looked at Louise, she stared at her sisters face marked with a few scars.

One over her lips, gained after a men tried to attack them. Attack Tina to be more precise. Tina felt pathetic for needing her little sister to protect her. After all she was the big sister..

Suddenly she leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Louise's forehead. She was now fighting back tears. Louise on the other hand was fighting back a blush that made its way to her cheeks.

" T-Tina..?" Louise asked and taken back from the sudden action.

Tina looked her sister in the eyes and with a new determined look to them she said

" Louise im sorry.. you always have to look out for me.. and you keep getting hurt because of it. I promise you.. from now on I will look out for you, no, for us. I wont let you get hurt again. Ever."


End file.
